rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Bachgen Gyda 3ydd Affro
Bachgen Gyda 3ydd Affro, Aboiye or Captain Affro referred to by his former pirate crew, is an Karamjan-Elf who now travels around the Holy Asgarnian Kingdom. A great Pirate, Sailing Master, and swordsman, Bachgen was a different type of Elf; money was the only thing on mind, booze and ladies were also a necessity for Bachgen, in the end, greed had got to Bachgen, he was tried of robbing his crew, and even his own Quarter-Master knocked him out. In the end Bachgen was marooned on a tiny little island, for 2 years he gathered resources and made a raft, it took Bachgen 4 years to find Gielinor, Bachgen was soon home, but as word got out that Bachgen was back, he was banned from most places in Gielinor, and currently is wanted. Bachgen is normally seen as a normal mercenary, but beneath the cruek and stone cold heart of the Elven-Karamjan, Bachegn's biggest desire is to become the greatest flute player in the world. Bachgen is credited as a rude but wise individual. Another strange trait of Bachgen is the fact that he is very xenophobic, this is due to his mixed traditions of his Karamjan and Elven ancestry, but over the years, Bachgen has managed to put up with the other races. He is played by wiki user WastaTheRasta HistoryCategory:Characters Born in a Wealthy family, Bachgen was always interested in seas and ships, Cynffounnau, the father of the soon-to-be pirate, saw Bachgen talent in drawing maps, sea charts and designs for massive ships at just the age of 7, Cynffounnau then urged Bachgen to become a quartermaster or at least a sailing master, Bachgen took this chance and joined a Merchant's Ship, The Diamond Jewel, which belonged to the Rhifau Family, he was only a mate, a sad and lonely life, all Bachgen did was check charts to see if they were correct, wash the ship trice a week and have fun by spotting exotic fish, he did this for nearly 10 years, but once, The Diamond Jewel, were ambushed by pirates, subsequently, Bachgen ran away, and killed a pirate, a memory he will never forget; instead of going back to the dull and miserable life of a mate, he joined a Pirate ship, named by many as The Fearless, quickly, he was automatically promoted to a Sailing Master, and Bachgen then said to himself "Today my name is not Bachgen, but call me Affro, Pirate Affro". At first in his new life, Bachgen was worried for his family, as he got a letter from his father, that they were put on trial for being accused of 10 murders, but when told by Pirate Captain Smith that everything will alright, Bachgen took his word, and actually enjoyed the life of a Pirate, he was used as a Sailing Master, but also as a thief, pickpocketing of noblemen and such, and as time passed, he killed many men, a thing he hated was a thing he enjoyed, as all the piracy went on, his connection to the Elven society felt weakened, more importantly, his connections to his family felt broken. Life would seem well, but Bachgen went from being the greatest plunderer to a poor fishermen, this came from his crew overthrowing him, beint marooned, and ditching his old alias. Personality Bachgen in his early years was very courteous, despite being a Pirate, he was a handsome man, so being that, many girls fell in love with Bachgen immediately, Bachgen said he had over 20 relationships, but this may be a lie, as Bachgen was a Pirate, Bachgen had a love for Farm Animals, and animals in general, but as age went on, Bachgen became very aggressive, and after coming to Gielinor again after Piracy, he became very drunk, but when not drunk, he is a very wise man, as he has seen places, creatures and new races, that other races in Gielinor cannot imagine with the fullest of their thoughts. Bachgen was always willing to help people, but there has to be a price to it, and it was always money, once Bachgen was awarded a rare staff, which could kill powerful beings, but sadly Bachgen foolishly gave it to some Mahjjarat, named Slisk. Bachgen was very xenophobic, as a Karamjan, he viewed all Non-Karamjans as horrific and murderous, but being of Elven Nature, he was also on the opposite end of the spectrum. This can lead to Bachgen saying racist comments to many people, and the next second praying to Seren to forgive him. Golden ages Bachgen was a ruthless Pirate, Smith stated he could clean off 2 Brigs single-handedly, and when sailors begged for mercy, Bachgen would just cut them off whilst they were speaking, Bachgen name was quickly a name to fear, and when Smith was killed, Bachgen took in charge, his skill as a Captain was a surprise, he knew how to sail a ship like it was nothing, he recruited anyone with determination, and as age passed on, he became less chaotic, but more tactical, he, and the crew, became bounty-hunters, and Bachgen secretly worked with the Elven society to hunt down pirates and criminals, his crew did not know of this, and with the money from both Plundering and the Elves, Bachgen became very rich, it was safe to say he could be King of The Pirates, a legend that prophesied a great Pirate, who will become 'King'. Betrayal Bachgen quickly amassed gold, but was unwary of what the crew was planning, Adewande, The Fearless ''Quarter-master, quickly arranged a party, Bachgen then got to his habits and got drunk, Adewande put Bachgen on a cross, he was then put there for 34 hours, miraculously, Bachgen survived, but things got worse, he got a letter from the Elves, saying he is now on their wanted list, and was then marooned on a tiny island, this was the lowest point in Bachgen's life. It took 20 years, till Bachgen managed to find civilization, however he was treated as if he was a new man, Bachgen searched for a port, and found Port Sarim, his future home. Here, Bachgen took up the alias known to us now as '''Aboiye.' All was going well, until he met the egoistical and rich man known as Mr Richmen, and coincidently he was the richest man in Port Sarim due to robbing the poor citizens there money with his ridiculous taxes. Bachgen grew aware of this problem, Bachgen had to kill Mr Richmen. One day Bachgen was in the bar, Mr Richmen came in, and in a flash Mr Richmen was decapitated. This gave Bachgen a wanted poster and is banned from most places in Gielnor. This does not bother him and will hopefully make new friends in this new chapter of his life. However it seems even in his new home, people did not like him, they grew aware of Bachgens past, and as to the turn of events, Bachgen had made new enemies, these enemies made a group called the Kings within Men, ''and have made a priority to kill Bachgen, even if it will require innocent lives. Appearance Bachgen had a very dark skin, much alike the Karamjan people, as his mother was a Karamjan, he is quite a handsome man, but has grew old over the ages, which resulted in his snow-white hair, Bachgen has a mustache, which is also white, much alike to his hair, Bachgen is often foretold as a slim man, but is very toned, and has a face that can never be removed from one's mind. Clothing-wise, Bachgen seems to attire green clothing, with a red shirt and wears a leather hood, Bachgen has stated the hood was to make other races that he is just a simple Karamjan fishermen, who is selling fish. Due to a very rare genetic trait that Bachgen aqcuired, the supposed Elven man has not inherited any form of eleven features, with the exception of his height, being 6ft 5. This can help his new alias very well. Skills Bachgen was a very skilled fighter, not only did he kill the most elite naval officers, but also has killed dragons and such, but alas his fighting skills have gone awry. Bachgen was called Bach because of his musical talents, and has even composed 100 sheets of music, few being sea shanties. Bachgen is also noted for getting the job done, as he has done many quests for people across the Asgarnian Kingdom? Since his family were known for being involved in the Karamjan affairs and trading for Gielinor, they were in fluent in Karamjan, Elven and Human tongue, but Bachgen was only fluent in English, as he did not have enough time to learn Elven; although he can learn the language more proficient than other humans, Bachgen chooses not to just because it has no value in Port Sarim as Elves rarely visit the port town. Weapons As Bachgen was a pirate, he was excellent in had to hand combat and sword fighting, it was said he invented '''Kingsley Jab': a very deadly move only used by Secret Elven Police, and documented in only 2 books in the whole Elven literature, Bachgen was also not hesitant to use firearms, stating he met people with 'firearms that spit out 10,00 bullets'. For Bachgen armory, he preferred having 4 swords, 3 guns, and a Bo-staff, and wears a long, thick, brown leather cape, with a cowboy-esque hat, and normal sailor attire, but carrying many ammo and tools along his belt and satchel. But as he decided to have a new life, Bachgen now wears a fishermen outfit, with a hood, he carrys a simple mithyril sword and just in the extreme chances of being in involved in any war, he has a full set of myrthil armour to protect himself. Quotes 'Arrr, I'll tell ya, I nev'r seen a man as scary as ye' - Upon seeing Zande Khanda 'Why woul' the Elves be betrayin ol' Bach?' - Upon hearing by his crew about the Elven Betrayal 'The best gift is curiosity' 'Look here bastard, no one wants yiur tax, and personally I want your money, so bye bye and go say hello to the fucking Devil and tell him I'll be there soon' TriviaCategory:Karamjan -Bachgen Gyda 3ydd Affro means Boy With That Afro 3rd, BoyWithThatAfro is WastaTheRasta RS name. -With Cynffounnau, his name mans Tails786, a RS account that has been lost since 2010 by WastaTheRasta -originally WastaTheRasta was supposed to make Bachgen a God/King, but he knew this would be way too overpowered -Bachgen switches dialects at times, sometimes he speaks normally, other times he speaks like a Karamjan, and when drunk, Bachgen will speak like a pirate. -It is impossible to disprove Bachgen is part elf, as he has lived 276 human years, however Bachgen isn't as nimble as the elves and isn't proficient in their skills. This is why we know him as a pure Karamjan Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Crossbreeds Category:Male Category:Pirates